Tenemos que hablar
by Taranis Coen
Summary: Ël lo siente de verdad y lo de muestra expresándo todo lo que siente, ¿le perdonara ella? song-fic herm-dra. Porfa leedlo y dejad algun review, please...


DISCLAIMER: no se me da mu bien pr bueno….nada es mío, solo el argumento, si alguien me demanda no sacará nada porque no tengo un duro.

Este es mi primer fic, bueno mejor dicho minific porque solo tiene un capitulo. Lo escribí al escuchar una canción de _Presuntos Implicados_ en la radio, el titulo es el mismo.

TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

_Tenemos que hablar y compartir algún momento_

_Tenemos que hablar y decidir que está pasando entre los dos_

_De qué puedo hacer si mis ojos huyen de los tuyos sin querer_

_Tenemos que hablar de que la niña ya no se porta igual_

_De cómo cambió, de que va creciendo y necesita nuestra unión._

Escúchame por favor. Perdóname por habértelo contado cuando todo era demasiado tarde. Sabía que te enterarías, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que no ocurriera, y ahora siento no haberte contado todo, haber confiado en ti como lo hiciste tú en mí.

Escúchame por favor. Todo esto lo hice por ti, no quería que sufrieras. Lo hice por protegerte y ahora ye es demasiado tarde, de nada sirve. Pero yo quiero que todo sirva, yo sé que no será como antes, pero también sé que todavía me quieres.

Tú sabías que algo pasaba, cuando me pedías que te mirase a los ojos. Pero yo no podía mirar esos ojos color miel, sabía que si lo hacia te darías cuenta de que algo pasaba, de que algo te ocultaba y eso no podía ser. Os tenía que proteger.

Si, os tenía que proteger. No podía permitir que ese cabrón os hiciera daño. Sois lo que más quiero. Primero llegaste tu a mi vida y luego tu misma me diste a ella, esa niña tan inteligente como tu, que cada vez que miro me recuerda a ti en el colegio, me recuerda a la joven de la que me enamoré, y me trae los recuerdos más felices de mi vida. Antes de que toda esta pesadilla comenzara.

_Y es que somos dos gaviotas contra el viento_

_Y si cruzamos nuestras alas ya no podremos volar_

_Porque nuestro amor no es una broma_

_Ni es un juego ni perdona_

_Y puede herirnos de verdad_

_Quedando en soledad, soledad_

_Tan solo en soledad entre tú y yo_

Arriesgamos tanto cuando nuestro amor empezó¿nos vamos a dar por vencidos ahora?

Después de todo. Después de superado lo más difícil, de que nosotros mismos aceptáramos nuestros sentimientos. Luego vinieron los demás, tus amigos no se fiaban de mí, pero la final se dio cuenta de que te quería. Mis amigos sabían que no te aceptarían, pero me daba igual¿a caso les importa algo mi felicidad? Cuando te conocí me di cuenta de eso, si no quieren mi felicidad, no son amigos. Tan solo quedamos tú y yo, porque aunque los tuyos me aceptaban era por verte feliz. Solo tú y yo, en soledad. Pero tú aguantaste conmigo. ¿Y ahora vemos a darnos por vencidos?

_Tenemos que hablar porque sabemos que aun es hora_

_De reconducir algunas cosas sin demora_

_De cómo tu y yo vemos que la vida va tejiendo su traición_

_Tenemos que hablar porque son tantos los amigos _

_Que con el tiempo han separado sus caminos_

_De qué estuvo mal y si a nosotros también nos ocurrirá_

Ahora estoy solo y la única esperanza que tengo es la de recibir tu perdón. Se cual fue mi error, pero también se que te amo, te amo como la primera vez que te vi en el tren, tardé siete años en decírtelo, temía tu rechazo, temía que te burlaras de mi. Para intentar olvidarte me convertí en mortifago, también para que ese cabrón no te pusiera una mano encima, para que no te hiciera ningún daño. Luego me aceptaste y eso fue lo que más feliz me hizo, algo que nunca había sentido, la verdadera felicidad. Así empezó nuestra historia. Quería haber abandonado al Señor Oscuro, pero no pude, me amenazo con matarte, con mataros.

_Tenemos que hablar y repasar algún detalle_

_Tenemos que hablar y así ser diferentes_

_Tenemos que hablar con las palabras justas pero suficientes_

No lo pude hacer, te quiero demasiado. Por miedo no te lo confesé, hubiera sido lo mejor pero no podía perderte. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido¿Cómo pude creer que no lo entenderías? Tenemos que hablar. Si todo se solucionara hablando, cuantos problemas evitaríamos. Por eso solo te digo: PERDONAME POR FAVOR O POR LO MENOS ESCUCHAME, PORQUE YO TE QUIERO.

_LAS PALABRAS JUSTAS PERO SUFICIENTES_


End file.
